


Gaze

by Fierceawakening



Series: Sultai Crossover AU [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humanized, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlet set in the Sultai crossover AU (TFP Megatron and Starscream transplanted into Tarkir, Megatron as a human and Starscream as a naga), based on a prompt: "Starscream staring at some part of Megatron's body that he finds really attractive (even for a human.)" Pretty much what it says on the tin. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

Humans were hideous. Even uglier than the clan’s attack baboons. Those at least had fur. Humans looked not only like monkeys, but like bizarre, hairless young, grown to full, mature size. Their hairlessness meant the paler ones even turned red sometimes — evidence of blood beneath.

Amusing enough if you wanted to pierce them with fang or claw, but unnerving otherwise.

And Megatron was no exception. He shaved the meager growth of hair on his chest in the manner of a Jeskai monk. It showed off his tattoo — a stylized version of the Sultai insignia. And that was more bearable than hairless mammal flesh. 

And at least he kept the hair on his head cropped short, rather than shaved entirely as the Jeskai would. At least he kept some amount of the fur all mammals were supposed to have.

Still, he was human. And that meant he was ugly, as only bald primates could be. Making sibsig out of their dead carcasses was almost an improvement.

So why couldn’t Starscream stop  _staring_? 

Ugliness was only fascinating for so long, after all.

And yet — there was something about Megatron.

He walked straight and tall, as few Sultai humans did. Even his followers, the humans he taught to defy their naga masters, couldn’t quite mimic his proud gait.

 _He has legs_ , Starscream reminded himself.  _Legs. Like a beast._

He dipped his head. What reason could he possibly have to gawk at a human? 

His head lifted again. He was a naga. He couldn’t keep his head down for long, not among these mammals. 

He tried to look at the jungle trees, the river running through the camp, the tents. In desperation, he even twisted his head to look at the other humans scurrying between them.

And yet he found his head turning, his eyes focusing in the same direction, again and again.

He wished he were molting. Then at least his eyes would cloud over and he wouldn’t have to keep seeing  _that_.

 _He has no idea how ugly he is, does he?_ Starscream thought, still staring.


End file.
